Zanjutsu
is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakutō and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakutō has two enhanced forms: and , which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. As Arrancar also possess a form of Zanpakutō, the skill to wield one is similar to that of a Shinigami. Like a normal Shinigami's Zanpakutō, in addition to its basic form, its release allows the Arrancar another form termed Resurrección, which unlocks the sealed Hollow form of the wielder. Techniques *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 11-15 Users ''Master'' Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. *Love Aikawa *Shūsuke Amagai *Sōsuke Aizen *Ulquiorra Cifer *Soifon *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Tia Harribel *Shinji Hirako *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Gin Ichimaru *Nnoitra Jiruga *Sajin Komamura *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kōga Kuchiki *Isshin Kurosaki *Shunsui Kyōraku *Kensei Muguruma *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Rōjūrō Otoribashi *Coyote Starrk *Kaname Tōsen *Jūshirō Ukitake *Retsu Unohana *Kisuke Urahara *Kenpachi Zaraki This also applies to some lower than the rank of captain who by constant training and battle have achieved the necessary level of swordsmanship skill without having attained the captain position. *Renji Abarai *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ikkaku Madarame ''Expert'' Swordsmanship Specialist An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captains who even though possibly having attained their Bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. Arrancar commonly fight with completely sealed Zanpakutō before their Resurrección or no longer possesses one after their Resurrección, therefore they can be considered experts. *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Momo Hinamori *Shūhei Hisagi *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Maki Ichinose *Izuru Kira *Rukia Kuchiki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Hiyori Sarugaki *Kaien Shiba *Yoruichi Shihōin *Tessai Tsukabishi *Lisa Yadōmaru *Marechiyo Ōmaeda Swordsmanship Specialist Swordsmanship specialists are those that specialize in the use of swords during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess at the very least this level of skill. *Hachigen Ushōda *Hanatarō Yamada References Category:Techniques Category:Important Terms Category:Shinigami Category:Arrancar Category:Zanpakutō Category:World of Bleach